LIVE in 321
by SpunkRansomGal
Summary: Bella Swan is a famous heavy metal singer and Edward is a lucky guy with a backstage pass to meet Bella. Will they click immediatly? ALL HUMAN ExB AxJ RxE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here is the first chapter to my new story 'Concert is live in 3-2-1' and if you haven't read my stories then go to my homepage******** I am going to post only a little and if you like it I'll continue but if you don't review I will never continue.**

**Chapter 1**

**(EPOV)**

This is going to ruin my day.

My dad drove into the parking lot smiling the entire time. On the side of the road was a sign that read 'Bella Swan LIVE tonight' with a picture of her at the bottom of a hole in a coffin wearing black and white.

"This is going to be so cool! We get to meet her personally afterwards too!" my dad, Edward Sr., said smiling even wider.

"Definitely who doesn't love heavy metal and an extremely hott girl with too much eyeliner on?" _Not me! _I screamed mentally.

"It won't be that bad! You may end up liking it and dump that classical crap you listen to!" he said enthusiastically. _Doubt that dad._ I rolled my eyes imagining what he would say if I said that out loud.

The car came to a stop and my dad opened the door a little too quick and hit a huge Hummer on his side. "Oops." He said simply.

**(BPOV)**

"We are live in 3-2-1!" a camera man said before my manager strolled across the stage.

"Good afternoon Seattle, today we are going to have the famous Bella Swan! And here she is!" He said before I made my way across the stage.

I looked out into the crowd to find their were only like 300 people and I usually have over a thousand. Oh well, less people to please.

A flash of bronze hair caught my eyes and I looked in the direction and their standing was a man about my age- maybe older –with messy hair and startling green eyes. He caught my eye and he slightly waved. I smiled back and quickly got the microphone from my manager, Jasper.

"Thank you guys! I am so happy to be here tonight and I hope you enjoy." I said abruptly before motioning for the band to start playing.

After 3 songs I finally decided to play my new song I finished about thirty minutes ago.

"Okay guys! Here is my new song I literally just completed." I said before grabbing a guitar and started playing.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

I sang looking directly at a pair of green eyes.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I finished smoothly and smiled as the audience broke into applause.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey people! Thanx for all the reviews and such! By the way the song at the end is I'll Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie and it is my most favoritest song to ever be invented!!! Enjoy Chapter 2 of LIVE in 3-2-1 and REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**(EPOV)**

She stared at me while she sang and I could have sworn me heart stopped beating.

The way she looked at me made me melt at the touch.

She smoothly finished the song and winked at me before walking off the stage.

"Put your hands together one more time for Bella Swan!" Her manager said before the crowd roared into a thunderous applause. "Now we will have our backstage tour visitors to come to the stage. Everyone else may leave but stop by the table by the entrance to buy shirts and CDs before you go."

My dad tugged me through the crowd before we were standing to the side of the stage by the manager.

He simply smiled as the other 3 people joined us.

"Hi!" a short high-pitched girl said. She had spiky black hair and was my age but extremely short.

"Hi." I said absently before turning back to the manager.

"I'm Alice." The shrill voice continued. "My dad got me tickets and backstage passes so here I am about to meet Bella! I hope I get to be her new best friend!" she shrieked before a blonde to the right of me polled her eyes.

"Sorry about Alice, she has always been the odd one." She said smiling. She had nice dimples and blonde hair with a nice figure. "I'm Rose by the way." She said.

"Edward." I said shortly.

"HEY EDWARD! IM EMMETT!" a huge guy yelled. He had short hair that was a dirty blonde and was complete muscle.

"You don't have to yell." I said quietly

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" I replied louder.

"OH SORRY I CANT HEAR I STOOD BY THE SPEAKERS!!" He yelled.

"Hi everyone, I am Jasper and thank you for joining us today." He said smiling.

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled making all of us snicker.

Jasper rolled his eyes and continued. "At any minute Bella will be here to talk and we will start the tour after a couple of minutes."

Seconds later a beautiful brunette walked down the stairs to us while smiling.

My lord she was beautiful! She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her face was very pale except in her cheeks were there was a beautiful crimson. She had perfect curves and very clumsy movements.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly.

"HELLO!!" Emmett yelled. Bella laughed a musical laugh before walking closer.

Emmett quickly got her into a hug and squeezed.

"I…can't…breathe." She said quietly.

"OH SORRY!" He yelled before placing her on the ground.

"Hi I'm Alice!" Alice squealed before giving Bella a quick hug. "I am a big fan! I love what you're wearing! Oh my goodness! What perfume do you wear? Is that freesia?" she asked quickly.

Bella laughed again. "I don't wear perfume and thank you. Jasper picked this out." She said.

Alice's eyes widened before she ran to Jasper. "Oh my goodness! I love what you picked! Who knew that a guy could have so much taste in clothes?" he just laughed as they started a conversation.

"I'm Rose. I also love your music. I listen to it when I fix up cars." She said simply.

"You fix cars? That is so cool!" Bella said smiling.

"YOU FIX CARS?!" Emmett asked-no screamed.

Rose nodded and another conversation started.

"Hello!" my dad said. "I'm Edward Sr. and I LOVE you! I would love you more but I have a wife so…yeah." A buzzing interrupted and my dad got his phone out of his pocket. "I need to take this." I nodded and that left Bella and I.

"Hi." She said blushing.

"Hey." Awkward.

"I'm Bella." She said simply.

"I know. I'm Edward." I paused. "Junior, but just call me Edward." I said before smiling.

"Nice." Insert awkward silence here. "So… what kind of music do you like?" she asked.

I sighed. "Do you want me to be honest or lie?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Okay. I like classical not so much heavy metal." I mumbled.

Her eyes lit up which made me confused. "Me too! I just can't play the piano or I might break a neck or a finger or something." She said.

"Break a neck?"

"I could fall off the bench and land on my neck. I'm a klutz. Anything could happen."

I laughed. This is going to be an enjoyable night.

**A.N: Review! And read my other stories! YOU KNOW U LOVE ME!!! 3!!! Oh and by the way thnx for the reviews again!**


End file.
